


Precious

by SabbyChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can see them being this fluffy, Yes Fluff, but really, halp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: An unguarded moment in the life of the Agrestes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! I'm so sorry I've been absent from writing and not working on La Coccinelle et son Minou :< Forgive meeeee but here's something I drabbled on in class. I'm thinking of making a collection of drabbles from what I believe could be in the life of the Agrestes and possible OC children and OC villains and AUs. Heh.
> 
> IT'S SHORT AF (T^T) But, I hope you enjoy and look forward to updates on LCM (link at the bottom cuz promote yo self, bc treat yo self) :D Love y'all!

“Adrien could you peek in Patrick’s basket? He’s dozing off but just rock it again to make sure.”

 

The silence rang through the house. Marinette attunes to the unhindered silence. She leaves her cookie batter and walks towards the stairs and up to the second floor.

 

Light streams through the crack in the open doorway in the darkness. Marinette creeps towards the light and pokes her head in.

 

In the rocking chair, Marinette catches sight of her two favorite boys. Adrien, eyes closed. his head tipped back on the rocking chair, clutching Patrick, who was snuggled up, asleep and drooling on his father’s neck, was wrapped up in a sleepy embrace.

 

Marinette softens at the sight. She hugs her arms to her chest and smiles. She walkes up to them, smooths Patrick’s hair back, and kisses him on the forehead. Marinette does the same to her husband’s gold locks and cups his cheek. Adrien leans into the warmth of her hand as he dozes and Marinette brushes a kiss over his lips.

 

As she turns to go, she feel a tug at her wrist and finds a sleepy Adrien blinking sleepily and smiling at her.

 

“I love you, bugaboo.”

 

Marinette laughs softly at the nickname and captures his lips in a slow, sweet, kiss.

 

“I love you too, mon minou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my baby La Coccinelle et son Minou. I'll promise to work on it soon :> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6589645/chapters/15074416


End file.
